Hormonal Girl
by Tidoo
Summary: It was just supposed to be a headache. And really when Sousuke accepted to walk her home, he believed it was only because he had to protect Kaname from any kind of suffering. He didn't know he had to protect her from the side effects of weird aspirine too
1. Chapter 1

**Hormonal Girl**

Second year, class four was always buzzing during lunch break.

That was the time when the students could talk about their projects for the night, or the incoming weekend, etc., and relax after a long morning of boring lectures.  
Usually, Kaname enjoyed this break. Today, however, she had such a terrible headache, she found all the chatting around her not only very tiresome, but very painful to endure.

It was her fault, though. The night before she didn't get enough sleep because she had stayed awake for the Samurai Champloo marathon, and thus today she was suffering the consequences.

Sitting with her friends, she tried to focus on their conversation with very little success. She couldn't understand anything nor did she care to speak to them. What was worse, even her appetite seemed to abandon her, so the food she had prepared sat aside, utterly neglected.

Sousuke noted her strange quietness, and, being as overprotective as ever, he proceeded to inquire about her health. Of course, Kaname dismissed his concern and told him she was fine and explained that she simply had a small headache, and before he could interrogate her further, she stood up and went to the bathroom in the hopes that some cool water diminish the throbbing. Unfortunately, the pounding behind her left eye persisted so she decided to ask her friends for some aspirin.

Kyouko gave Kaname her bag. Kaname quickly found the bottle of medicine inside a back pocket, and without thinking, she took two pills with a gulp of water and rested her forehead on her palm until the end of the break.

Several minutes later, Kaname was glad to find that her head hurt a lot less, but to her misfortune, the oddest feeling began to take over her. She felt a strange sensation in her belly that she couldn't quite recognize. Shrugging, she disregarded the feeling headed to her PE class, confident that the worse was finally behind her.

And yet, the more the time went by, the hotter she became.

At first, she thought it was because she just hit a homerun, but when the stubborn warmth that invaded her body refused to dissipate, she began to second-guess herself.

She absently looked around and the sight before her took her breath away. In utter awe, Kaname watched at least half of the boys of her class with numbers painted on their backs and shirtless in order to differentiate what team they belonged to.

Even if she wanted, Kaname couldn't advert her gaze.

She was so mesmerized by the display of sweating men and their powerful muscles, she had to cross her legs to ease the increasing ache between her thighs.

She tried taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and even attempted to focus on anything else, but her brain refused to cooperate. On the contrary, it rewarded her with some very graphic pictures of her and half of her male classmates engaging in some incredibly inappropriate activities. Knowing exactly what she normally thought of her oftentimes-annoying male classmates, Kaname realized something was up.

She wasn't the kind of girl who daydreamed and fantasized about boys, and if she had ever allowed her mind to wonder, it was always towards the direction of a certain dark-haired, grey-eyed clueless otaku who she only saw as a little brother that she had to help adjust in mainstream society.

And so, being 100 percent sure that the problem wasn't her, Kaname turned to Kyouko and asked her for the pill bottle. She knew that aspirins would never have this kind of side effect, but it didn't hurt to check and make sure. Maybe it was a special brand.

Kaname asked Kyouko about the pills she now held in her hand. Horrified, the pig-tailed girl released a high-pitched cry and took off towards the girls' locker room with Kaname in tow.

In the distance, Sousuke watched the two girls with a frown. He automatically abandoned the game and proceeded to follow them, concerned about their strange behavior. He quietly and skillfully made his way to the locker room, like the absolute professional that he was.

Hearing another scream, he bolted into the room with gun hand, but confirming the threat was non-existent, Sousuke placed the gun back in its holster and walked towards the girls.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the strange appearance of his charge. Her eyes were darker, her pupils had grown wide, her breath was short and her face was red.

Initially, Sousuke thought that Kaname's migraine had worsened, but when he asked her, both girls were more stunned with his mere presence in the locker room.

Surprisingly, the class representative didn't scold him for his intrusion as she normally did. She only stared at him, checking out his very assets, from his broad shoulders to his firm arms, every muscle glistening with sweat since he happened to be in the shirtless team.

Kyouko was the first to move before her friend did something wrong and she pulled Sousuke out of Kaname's sight and instructed him to walk their class representative back home as soon as possible.

Sousuke nodded and attempted to spare another glance at his charge before leaving and he was quite surprised to see the lingering stare she reciprocated him, a strange light shinning deep in her chocolate pools. He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but Kyouko pushed him out quickly.

Once the two girls were alone, Kyouko explained to Kaname that she hadn't taken the right pill, and that she had in fact taken took some hormone medication the smaller girl used to ail her aching menstrual cramps. To Kaname's horror, one of the side effects was arousal.

What Kyouko didn't know was that Kaname already had a hormonal prescription for contraceptive purposes. Not surprising, the side effects were the same, and being that she had inadvertently taken double the dosage, the lust Kaname was feeling was literally unbearable.

As Kyouko gathered her belongings; Kaname took a very cold shower, mostly to stop the train of perverted thoughts running in her mind.  
The worst part was only supposed to happen in half an hour at the climax of the drugs efficiency so Kaname had to be quick and make it home before she lost control of her inhibitions.

She picked up her clothes and found her bodyguard in the schoolyard, stiff and ready with his hair still wet from the shower.

The mere sight of him freshly washed and perfectly fitting in his tight black pants aroused her. All the good her icy cold shower had done went down the drains when she spotted a drop of water on his neck, leisurely rolling underneath his collar. Unable to control herself, Kaname wondered what it would feel like to be that droplet running down his torso.

She could easily imagine herself pushing her hands under his shirt to stroke his fair skin. Shaking her head vehemently, Kaname bit her lips to refrain a whimper of desire.

Sousuke watched in bewilderment, wondering if he should ask again what was wrong with her. Before he made up his mind, Kyouko shoved them away, avoiding both of their stares and running back to the courtyard to inform their PE teacher of their departure.

Kaname kept her eyes adverted, looking straight at her shoes as she walked past Sousuke, ignoring his questioning frown. She refused to raise her head and he became more and more suspicious as the silence grew between them.

They didn't exchange a word until they reached the station and once in the train, Kaname secluded herself in the back of the compartment and refused to sit next to Sousuke.  
She tried to cool down and control her breathing.

Just like any other teenager, it was not the first time she felt that way, but she never was that horny before so she feared she would be unable to restrain herself.  
However, with every bump in the train ride, it was as if the burning need in her loins became hotter and as if all her blood rushed to the area between her legs.

And yet, despite her hormones playing her dirty tricks on her, Kaname knew deep in her heart that the attraction she felt for Sousuke had nothing to do with the pills she had taken. They did make everything worse, though.

But if she was able to hide her feeling for so long, she could manage to last just a bit longer and avoided being more mortified by her behavior, right?

Closing her eyes, Kaname tried counting backwards and then wondering what she would make for dinner; basically, anything to stay away from any sexual thoughts.

But when she wondered what kind of ingredients she had in her fridge, her imagination suddenly ran away with her and all her condiments suddenly gained a very useful purpose… one that had nothing to do with adding flavor to food, but a certain to soldier, not that he needed any, anyway.

She almost groaned when she remembered the whipped cream and strawberries she bought the night before and banged her head on the window behind her to stop her brain from betraying her further.

Sousuke, on the other hand, was upset by the evident lack of confidence his charge had in him, and when he noticed that her distress had led her to inflicting pain on herself, he approached her immediately, ready to demand an explanation.

Barely opening her eyelids, Kaname was surprised to find Sousuke right in front of her, too close for her comfort.

His eyes looked straight into hers, arising that overwhelming feeling once more, and when he wanted to put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature she nearly fainted.

Kaname felt the heat of his body surrounding her; his neutral scent of soap was intoxicating and his light touch was bewitching. The cool of his palm on her burning skin was too much.

She sighed and leaned against him even if the still consciously small part of her brain was telling her his act was nothing more than concern. She couldn't help herself. She needed him too much and she nuzzled his hand before snuggling against him.

She didn't realize what she was doing until she felt Sousuke stiffen.

She was nearly rubbing her whole body against his and even if he enjoyed having her so close, the sergeant was wondering what had come over her. Being that Kaname never acted that way before, Sousuke's former concern for her headache turned into suspicion.

When he finally managed to ask her, Kaname used all of her willpower to take a small step back and averting her eyes, she whispered: " My head doesn't hurt anymore if that's what you're wondering."

"So what is…?"

Sousuke couldn't finish his question. Some rushing businessman pushed him and he staggered for a bit and, in order to keep his balance, Sousuke pushed his leg between Kaname's and brushed her thigh by accident.

She felt the jolt of desire burning deep in her core and she moaned huskily, leaving the sergeant quite dumbstruck and embarrassed.

"Chidori?"  
He gulped and stared at her.

Kaname blushed and closed her eyes, inwardly praying she would wake from this ridiculous nightmare.

The lust was consuming her, her skin was on fire, and her blood was rushing in her temple… in her loins… she could even feel her nipples harden. It was unbearable and she knew she couldn't fight it anymore.

"Chidori, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" Sousuke's voice was laced with concern and Kaname felt more ashamed for not being able to explain her problem.

Their station was the next one; she should have been able to do it, but sighing in defeat, with a weak tone she spoke: "No, I'm not okay, but I'll manage until I am home. Don't worry about it."

She even tried to smile but it didn't do anything to ease his mind.

She had to be strong. She kept coaching herself, telling herself that she could do it. Unfortunately for her, the problem was that even if she behaved and managed to reach the confines of her room, what would she do next? After all, it wasn't like she could relieve he throbbing need in her stomach. She was hungry, but not for food and she had nothing at home to feed her in that way.

As Sousuke continued to ask her if he could help, a dark idea began to form in her perverted and horny mind.

That was probably not the best plan, but at that moment it was the only one she could come up with that would satisfy her carnal desires. And if she had to damage her reputation, she'd rather do it with someone she trusted and who wouldn't brag about it or mock her afterwards.

And so, Kaname gathered her courage and looked at Sousuke directly.

He was still touching her, not really realizing that he was worsening her situation.

It wasn't as easy as she thought and when he reiterated that he'd do anything for her, she felt some tears threatening to fall, so she proceeded to explain everything: the pills she'd taken, the side effects, her own contraceptive prescription and the overwhelming lust that was eating her insides.

Sousuke straightened, his heart giving him the sensation that it froze. He took a step back and immediately regretted it, seeing how his charge was ashamed and desperate.

Not wanting her to think that his reaction was the product of his judging her, Sousuke he took her hand and led her home.

He couldn't imagine that a gesture as innocent as this one would arouse her even more.

She rushed near him and before letting her pride come in the way, she asked him to help her.

His breath caught in his throat and Sousuke tried to explain her he couldn't do that… that he hadn't any specific knowledge on that subject and virtually no experience with women.

But Kaname stood her ground. He was the one who offered to help and she really needed some. Furthermore, they both knew his arguments were nonsense.

"I'm sorry to ask you for something like this, Sousuke, and I understand you find it a bit too much, but be sure I won't beg you. If I don't come home with you, I'll get someone else. I'm quite confident I'll be able to find a man happy to go to bed with me." Her tone and her posture were strong and showed no doubt. She was resolved in her purpose and if he refused to give her what she wanted, she'd get it somewhere else.

That solution was completely out of the question, but he only succumbed because of her last statement.

"I know you don't see me that way, and I'm already aware you aren't interested in a girl like me, even for a fling, but I really need some help and I'd preferred it be yours."

His heart clenched at her dejected voice but he couldn't answer her.

He only kept her hand in his, opened the door for her and followed her in the lobby. Sousuke knew there wasn't another alternative, but just like she said, he agreed that if anyone had to help him, he was the best choice.

Sousuke never allowed himself to think about their relationship and its obvious evolution. He didn't allow his mind to wonder in what stage they stood, but when saw her dark chocolate eyes burning with lust and fear, he knew he couldn't let her down.

He led her to her apartment and asked her in a low voice: "What exactly do you want me to do?"

He avoided her eyes and Kaname was grateful of it.

Blushing she neared him, in a husky whisper, she said: "Touch me."

* * *

_So here it is. Before you all try to get my head off for cutting the story at that point, keep cool, YES, I intend to make a second part. I'm still working on it (in French) and I will post it (in English) as soon as I can, I swear._

_And, yes, I do know it's quite a stupid plot and very unirrealistic idea but I found it funny. So I hope you enjoyed it, if only just a bit. Anyway, I'd like to thank both Galilab who's always triing to make me write more on FMP and Perpetual who always manages to make something good from my crappy stories with her wonderfull skills and amazing patience. I couldn't do anything without you. And of course, thanks to all of you for reading my rambling.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, I really want to thank all of you who read, reviewed or put this story on alert, I'm very happy you liked it despite its stupid plot. And I have to apologize for the horrible delay, it was supposed to be out last week but life when in the way. This part is more mature, so pure and innocent souls, stay away. It's kind of cheesy too, it can't be help, I'm a sugar-coat fluff addicted.  
_

_So this is the edited fully checked version! Woot to wonderful Perpetual who managed to do the beta despite her overfilfull life. Thanks again, girl, you're my savior!_

_And as I said before, one day, there will be a last part. Yeah, one day...  
_

* * *

Her request was somehow innocent and Sousuke should have felt relieved; she didn't ask for more, but unfortunately, he was more stressed than ever. His body refused to obey and he couldn't move.

He remained with his back on the door and Kaname wondered if he really understood how serious her situation was.  
The silence around them was unbearable, but neither could find a way to break it.

Kaname was a little afraid, but she was more in a hurry to have him touching her, and she couldn't think of a way to make him do something.

She felt as if she was on the verge of auto combustion and Sousuke only looked at her with that blank face of his, not showing any kind of emotion, as if he didn't feel anything at all.

It unnerved her, but what she didn't know was that, deep inside, he was dying. Doubts were eating away at his mind; part of him feared he wouldn't be able to do what she requested, and another part was afraid of not being able to stop once he started… of not being able to control himself.

He clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration. Kaname assumed he was trying to make up his mind on what he could do, but she failed to understand why he was vacillating so much. She had been quite explicit with her demands, so what was stopping him now?

Was he wondering if what she wanted him to do was right or wrong?

Whatever it was, as far as she was concerned, she wasn't known for her patience, and right now wasn't the best moment to find out if this was true. She needed her release and, as surely as the sun, she was going to get it!

Her whole body was screaming for a man's touch; her nerves were oversensitive. The heat inside her loins was practically unbearable, so if he didn't try something, she was going to jump him and get her way, whether he was willingly or not.

Without a word, Kaname untied the bow of her uniform and unbuttoned her shirt before taking a step to him.

She was shivering, but not from the cold, or because she was afraid. Only the power of lust was making her look so feverish, and when Sousuke saw her dark eyes full of desire, he wondered if those feelings were there because of him.

Of course, he knew it was a side effect of the pills she had taken, but nonetheless, he was quite enticed by the idea of being the one she had asked for help.  
He didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do, or when he could start.

More than that, he was more preoccupied with losing the control he had established with years of rigorous training. He had always been indifferent to pornography, sex, and all the dirty and undignified conversations his fellow soldiers ever had in his presence, but despite all this, he wasn't immune to Kaname.

Worse still, he was still a teenager with raging hormones, so he was no exception to the ways lust taunted his body just like it did every male his age. However, he also grew up in a different world; a different culture where women were treasured and their innocence considered sacred, so he never dared to think of his charge in any sexual way. Kaname was under his responsibility thus he always assumed feeling any form of desire for her was completely unacceptable. Of course it was inappropriate, he always told himself. It was unprofessional, so at best, all he could really do was consider her a friend, a very close and dear one, but nothing more.

He just had no right to do otherwise; therefore, his sense of duty as a soldier and his moral as a man forbade him to fully grant her request.

One the other hand, _maybe _if he were able to limit his help with nothing more than a few touches, perhaps he could satiate her lust until the side effects wore off, and he wouldn't need to betray his ethics.

At least, that was his theory.

Unfortunately for him, just seeing Kaname with her shirt open made his blood boil. Whether he liked it or not, he couldn't deny her anything, sexual or not.

He felt the overwhelming pressure of adrenaline just by imagining what was going to come.

She hadn't been very demanding but it was more than enough to put his senses on fire.

"Touch me," she had requested.

Her words echoed in his head, and, even before he had a chance to decide, he found his charge cuddled in his arms.

His hands acted on their own volition and gripped her hips to mold her body even more to his.

Kaname's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hard chest rubbing against the soft curve of her breasts.

That simple action seemed to ease her lust but it didn't last.

Quite the contrary, the heat pulled in her belly and rushed throughout her whole being, making her quiver once more.

In a quiet whisper, she managed to breathe her plead in Sousuke's ear:

"Please, Sousuke, touch me."

She hadn't intended to sound that desperate and she was more than aware she was begging him, as opposed to ordering him, but her pride could be damned as long as she got what she wanted.

She rocked her hips in a very sensual way and brushed her thighs against his unconsciously.

Her breasts were heavy, her nipples were hard and painful and she knew only his touch could appease her.

His voice was low and a bit husky when he asked her: "What do you want? Tell me."

He'd do anything for her, but she had to guide him. He couldn't be the one who decided what was right or not; he didn't want to be responsible if he did something he wasn't supposed to. But more than that, he found the idea of following her every lead very appealing.

Kaname was surprised by his tone, far more seductive than his usual monotone one, but she wasn't sure if it was just her delirious brain messing with her.

She was so aroused she couldn't think properly, much less make a full sentence to explain Sousuke what she wanted him to do.

So, in order to obtain some kind of release without having to voice her fantasies or damaging even more her reputation, she turned around, maintaining full contact with him and she took his hands in hers.

Sousuke thought she was leading him somewhere else but he was completely wrong.

Kaname stayed still, her rear firmly pressed on his groin and she put his palms on her stomach and led them slowly to her chest.

She arched her back to get a better angle and more pressure, resting her head on Sousuke's shoulder while moving his hands.

She kept her eyes shut to avoid seeing his more than likely disapproving look on her behavior, but she could avoid the strangled moan that escaped her lips.

She loved how good it felt just to have him caressing her but it _still _wasn't enough.

Sousuke tried to stay calm and not focus on what she was making him do, but when she let go of his hands, he continued to stroke her, unable to stop.

She was soft and firm and hot. She kept whimpering… he couldn't help but to wonder what would be the next step. Part of him dreaded it and another part looked forward to it eagerly.

His hands moved up and down, his fingers lingering on her hipbone, each time lower. His hands then went up to her collarbone, where her shirt exposed her flesh.

His hands wandered briefly on her skin and Kaname felt a rush of desire blowing up in her mind.

She bit her lip hard and dug her nails into her palms in hopes of maintaining the last bits of sanity she had left.

He seemed to enjoy teasing her, but considering her condition, that wasn't exactly what Kaname had in mind.

"It's very considerate of you to think of foreplay, but right now, all I need is a good fuck, Sousuke. I thought I was quite explicit on the subject, so could you just… proceed? "

Kaname didn't know where she got the guts to be so crude, but even if she would die of embarrassment later, right now, it was precisely what she needed, so she would deal with it when the time came.

Sousuke remained silent, dumbstruck by her words before getting their meaning and sliding a hand under her skirt to get a grip on her thigh.

"I told you I was waiting for your instructions. So, I'm listening."

Neither of them wanted to actually take the initiative, but Kaname wasn't in the mood to play that game or to wait for him to make his move. He was teasing her on purpose with those fingers of his, itching on the lacy hem of her bra and the side of her butt.

"I have no experience in that kind of stuff, you see. But what I do know is if you continue this way, I will get really mad. So just go ahead and fuck me!"

She couldn't believe she had really said that. But it didn't stop her and she continued to show him her anger and frustration by turning around to face him as she spoke:

"It was you who offered to help, so deal with it! I told you what my problem was and still is, and you followed me here. It's too late to back down! So now, sergeant, do your job and complete the mission!"

And just like that, she gripped his jacket and pushed it off to unbutton his shirt quickly. Just when she reached for his belt, Sousuke took her wrists to stop her. He pinned her with his glare and spoke in that low tone that made her weak in the knees.

"I said I was here to help you and I will. But I have no experience with women, okay? And I really don't want to hurt you in any kind of way…"

His eyes softened when he whispered: "and I'm sorry, but I can't just fuck you, as you say."

He didn't want to admit it, not to himself and especially not to her, but he cared too much for her to just fuck her senseless because some stupid pills.

If they ever considered getting intimate one day, he wanted it to be for the right reasons, even if he had no idea what those reasons were.

But Kaname didn't wait for him to explain more. Even if he still held her hands, she took a step towards him and breathed a few inches from his face.

"Close your eyes."

She stood on her the tip of her toes to be at eye level with him and kissed him.

Sousuke dropped her wrists and snaked his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Her kiss was enough to erase his fear, his doubts and all his inner conflicts. All mattered was Kaname and what she wanted.

The sensation of her lips finally made him realize just how aroused she was and how the fire burning in her body threatened to consume everything in her until her very soul was all that remained.

His hands slipped under her shirt, stroking her belly before he decided to unbutton it. He pushed it apart and relished in the softness of her skin.

His fingers wandered everywhere on the upper part of her body while his lips stayed firmly on hers.

Kaname moaned once more, arched into his touch and rolled her hips to rub her groin on his and when Sousuke cupped her left breast and let his thumb brush her nipple, she cried out and threw her head back, breaking their kiss to give him a better access to her chest.

Sousuke accepted her invitation and began to lick her neck, his tongue going down her throat before he nibbled her collarbone.

He continued his journey down the valley of her breasts, alternating kisses and licks and some teeth scrapping right up to her navel.

His hands moved down her arms and pulled down her bras' straps before taking her fingers in his.

He could feel the heat coming from her and he read the desire in her chocolate orbs, but he still needed some reassurance to really begin some serious business.

If they followed that path, they could never come back at what they were before.

Kaname understood his dilemma and nodded slowly to show him her consent.

Her eyes were glossy and they shined with lust, but something else, too… much deeper and more intense. He saw trust and fear, and need and shame, and all her contradictory feelings for him.

She wanted him and when she glanced at him, she saw in his dark eyes some kind of desire too.

"My room?" she whispered.

Sousuke nodded and followed her without letting go of her hand.

His heart was pounding in his chest and his blood seemed to boil but he refused to succumb to his fears.

It was too late now.

Kaname put her hands on him and he stopped thinking.

She pushed down his shirt, took off his wife-beater and snuggled to him before falling back on the mattress.

Her legs bent apart to allow him some room on her body and she rocked her pelvis while stroking his back. Sousuke could tell she had little control over what she was doing, that she was only letting her feelings guide her.

His skin, the way his muscles moved under her fingers, his smell, and the weight of his body on her… everything was perfect to her.

She needed him and needed to touch him. She kissed him as if her life depended on it and in a way, it did.

She bit slightly his lower lips before her tongue slipped in his mouth forcefully searching for his. The only sign showing she was not completely driven by her hormones was the tenderness of her touch and the small whimpers she allowed herself to let out when he caressed her.

She repeated his name like a prayer when his hands found their way up her thighs and she nearly begged for more.

Sousuke wanted to take his time, to explore her body with all the care he could manage, but Kaname couldn't wait anymore.

Her loins were aching, the heat pooled between her legs making her panties damp and sticky was unbearable, and the lust that ran through her veins was driving her insane.

She reached for his belt once more; her fingers followed the leather to the loop in order to remove his pants, but Sousuke drew back before she opened it.

He was more than a little embarrassed at letting her touch him there, even if his body screamed for it, so he rolled on his side to avoid her.

Kaname groaned at the loss and he quickly told her he was there for her and not the other way. It was a lame excuse but in her state of mind, she didn't care.

To distract her from her anger, he pushed her skirt up and reached for her underwear. Immediately Kaname bucked her hips and Sousuke tried to keep his mind focused and not to lose his control. It was not the time to ravish her, even if by the wet heat under his fingers, he could tell she'd whole heartily agree with the idea.

He only brushed her inner lips over the cotton but it was enough to make Kaname squirm and wriggle. She felt a wave of pleasure washed over her and she closed her eyes to relish it fully.

For the first time, she realized how ragged Sousuke's breath was, as if he was affected by her condition.

A ghost of a smile enlightened her face and she turned her head to kiss him slowly.

She needed him, but not in the same way as when they came into the apartment.

Now, it wasn't just her body that wanted him.

She was still horny but there was something more.

It wasn't just physical anymore.

It wasn't only for her, as he had said.

She wanted him, not just his body or his touch.

And so, she felt the need to make him see that she understood now.

Sousuke, for his part, was quite surprised by the desperation in her kiss, and it wasn't because it wasn't as hard and needy as the others. It was because it was sweet and sensual; the way she ran her hand through his hair was tender and kind.

She let her fingers wander on his back and on his torso while he continued his ministrations between her legs.

When she left his mouth to kiss his jaw, Sousuke pushed her panties aside and very slowly let his hand cup her sex.

He felt her nails digging in his shoulders and her teeth on his neck when he thrust between her inner lips but somehow; he found the pain enjoyable.

He loved listening to her small gasps when he circled his clitoris with his thumb or her throaty moans when he pushed deeper in her.

When Kaname reached for his belt this time, he didn't stop her.

He focused only on her, the rhythm of her hips guiding him perfectly.

He felt her inner muscles throb and clench around his fingers and he kissed her neck all the way up to her ear.

"Come for me," he whispered, stroking her with more force.

And she did.

She climaxed right then and there like she never did before. Her whole body was overwhelmed by the strong pleasure of her release… all she could do was lay in his arms, breathless and happy.

However, it wasn't long before she realized that the need in her loins was still there.

Her hand still on Sousuke, she opened up his pants and sought in his boxers with a mischievous smirk.

"I still want you, you know."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know you waited like forever and I can't apologize enough for taking so much time, but here it is! It's unbeta-ed and probably a little rough, but well, I hope you'll be nice and don't mind, because, remember, English is a foreign language for me. *cough*_

_So enjoy, it will be the last part of this stupid story! And thanks to all of you who reviewed the others chapters or put this story on fav, I'm not sure I'd have finished it without you.  
_

* * *

**Hormonal girl - Part III**

Getting rid of their clothes was easier than they would have expected.

Kaname didn't feel ashamed or shy when he unclasped her bra. On the contrary, she quite enjoyed how his gaze seemed famish every time he looked at her.

For Sousuke, being naked never really was a problem. And thought the circumstances today were different from what he knew, he didn't being seen.

After all, if he couldn't keep his control on his hormones and his body, it was directly because of her and her request.

How was he supposed to satisfy her lust without being affected?

He couldn't remember when his ministrations stopped being innocent, or when he had forgotten why he was there in the first place but all his doubts about his rights to be with her had flown out the window a long time ago.

The only thing he still had on his mind was to satisfy her needs in every possible way. He kissed her while threading his fingers in her hair and used his other hand to stroke her side from her hip to her breast.

Kaname stayed close to him, an arm strongly hooked on his shoulders to be sure to keep him near her.

Her shyness and all her fears disappeared when she began touching him and she could only think of pleasing him in the same way he did.

Her lips left his to go down his neck while her hands were exploring for the first time a man's body. Curiosity had taken over her last doubts and she was now enjoying discovering a territory so different from everything she knew.

Sousuke rolled her over him to let her continue her journey and to give her more control over the next events.

Although it seemed a bit late to stop, he would not force her or go too fast, so he gave her the opportunity to choose the right moment and when she was ready for more.

But Kaname wasn't patient.

The sergeant's repeated caresses mixed with the excitement of having him just for her was more than sufficient to make her go ahead follow her needs.  
Sitting on her heels, she pushed Sousuke down on her pillows and kissed him again, her tongue seeking his to be sure he still wanted her.

Not only did he respond to her kiss but he continued his attentions on her buttocks, showing her he was just as aroused as she so Kaname straightened up and grabbed his penis with one hand before letting her body slide on him.

Sousuke froze when he felt her fingers play on the base of his erection and his breath blocked in his throat from the shock of the sensation she gave him.

She was soft, warm and tight like a satin glove designed just for him and had he not had his eyes wide open to be sure to not miss anything she had to offer, he would have swear he was dreaming.

The moment was perfect.

She was perfect.

Kaname smiled and tried to rise but Sousuke gripped her hips and held her in place. He wanted to feel more of her, to have more of her skin on his, to taste more of her lips.

The roles were reversed and now, he was the one who needed her, her body, her caresses and her kisses.

She was like a drug he couldn't resist. To him, she was as essential as oxygen and when she began to sway around, slowly moving her pelvis, he forgot how to breathe.

Kaname tried different angles to find the incredible feeling that Sousuke was able to arise with just his fingers and suddenly, as she rolled back and forth, she felt the pressure she was looking for, right in her core.

Her smile brightened and she let out a faint moan of pleasure that caught the sergeant's attention.

He had to hear that sound again and he would do everything in his power to please her if it meant she whimpered like that once more.

Still holding her firmly against him, he straightened up and once seated, he resumed his ministrations to make sure to give her as much pleasure as he could.

He let her find her rhythm, simply supporting her movements with an arm behind her back and he used his free hand to explore her chest.

Sousuke cupped one of her breast and his lips nipped just at the edge of the areola before moving his tongue over her tense nipple.

Kaname hissed and planted her nails in his shoulders. She clung to him as if he were her last anchor in reality.

Slowly, by the simple repeated movements of her hips, she was succumbing under the waves of pleasure that went from her belly and spread in her whole body.

The exquisite feeling was overwhelming her so Sousuke took the control and rolled her on the mattress and once on her, he kept the pace, maybe just a little rougher.

But Kaname didn't mind. Her ankles firmly hooked behind the sergeant's legs, she let him carry her all the way to that blissful feeling once more. She stayed there, submerged in a sea of delicious sensations she couldn't even identify. Her whole body contracted before relaxing and she felt like her body transformed in jell-o.

Closing her eyes, she sized the very instant a smile on her lips, but her daydream was cut short when she felt Sousuke trying to escape.

He had to use all his willpower to stop and not let his instincts take control of his actions. He was there for her and although every muscle and every nerve screamed for him to continue, he refused to be led by his lust and he tried to leave.

But Kaname didn't intend it that way.

Tightening her legs around the sergeant's hips, she arched her back to follow his movement and he had to heave a sigh of frustration.

"If you keep on going like this, I'm going to...'' he whispered in hope of liberation.

With the smile of greedy predator, Kaname wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed once more to rub her whole body against him and said:

"Actually, that was the idea. "

Then, without really understanding what she did, she began rolling hips and she contracted something deep in her belly, gaining a new wave of pleasure, sweeter and deeper than before, and she was not the only one who felt it.

She did it again and it didn't take her long to erase all the resolutions Sousuke had in mind.

Before he even knew it, he lost the battle unable to resist her ministrations.

He remained silent, his face buried on her neck, with the silly hope to hide his shame in her hair and he waited the verdict.

Convicted she would blame him to no end, he was preparing for the worst, while enjoying the contact of Kaname's bare skin on his.

Without even realizing what he was doing, he threaded his fingers in her tresses and stroked her side.

He didn't want to leave more quickly than necessary so he waited for her to tell him to move away.

But once again, Kaname behaved very differently from what he had imagined.

She was drawing on his back absently when she realized she had left the red marks of her nails on his shoulders. Immediately, she felt embarrassed at having probably hurt him even though he had only tried to please her.

Pushing herself up on one elbow, she kept Sousuke prisoner of her other arm while rolling on her side and immediately Sergeant stiffened.

He mumbled an apology and the schoolgirl stared at him puzzled.

"That would rather me who had to apologize to you..."

Sousuke opened his mouth to protest but she continued without giving him time to talk.

"Not only did I put you in a very disturbing situation because of my own carelessness, but I also hurt you ... "

She offered him a contrite smile, while carefully avoiding facing him.

Sousuke blinked, being quite taken aback, and he began to seek for a sign that explained what she was talking about. Quickly, he noticed how insistent she was at moving her fingers back and forth on his shoulder, as if to cover her tracks. Then he understood and couldn't help but smile a little.

"This is not a problem," he said quietly before he grabbed her wrist to keep his hand in hers. ''What truly matters is that you feel better."

The question, even indirect, was quite clear and Kaname blushed, nodding slightly.

She really felt a lot better.

The need was gone and although she enjoyed the intimate company of Sousuke, she didn't want to force more than necessary to stay in bed. She refuse to delude herself and let her think that there was more in what they had done than a simple agreement to calm the embarrassing side effects of some stupid pill.

"Yes, yes. I'm okay. Excuse me. I thought I was... that was obvious. The worst is over, thank you. Everything should calm down now... "

She spoke quickly, her eyes glued on his body to avoid his gaze and if she had her hands were free, and she probably would have started to wiggle her fingers.

Sousuke fidgeted, not knowing how to do it, and finally he asked:

"Are you sure?"

Kaname was mortified. If he stayed there, so near and still completely naked, her hormones would play tricks again and she couldn't decently ask him for more. Once, they could easily forget, or pretend that nothing happened, but two, it became difficult.

On the other hand, she had no desire to push him away.

When she confirmed she was okay, her voice seemed so wrong that Sousuke began to panic. He had probably not been very good and she did not know how to tell him, so she was more than likely not okay but moreover, she couldn't ask him for help for he was totally incompetent.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

''Huh?''

''If I had a little more experience I could have...''

''No. No!"

Kaname sat up, stunned.

"No, Sousuke. It was good. Very good. You were perfect, really! And believe me, if conditions were different ... "

She paused, uncomfortable and quite embarrassed that she had nearly confess so she lowered her head and realized she was sitting on him again. She tried to free herself but Sousuke grabbed her hips to keep her there.

Heat rushed in her loins again and she immediately felt her libido awaking.

Sousuke probably felt it too since straightened out and he caught her chin in his hand in order to force her to face him.

"If conditions were different? "

Kaname bit her lip and tried to calm the chaotic beating of her heart.

"I know that I don't have anyone to compare with, but believe me, Sousuke, if you're able of that just to help, I swear I really envy the girl you will really do it with, because you truly wanted her.''

''I am no expert in female anatomy, Chidori, but I spent enough time with soldiers to know you can force a woman who is unwillingly, but it did not work the other way. If I did not want to be with you, you'd had quickly realized it. "

His tone was neutral, monotone, the same he always used, yet Kaname felt something different.

Maybe in the content or maybe in his way of telling her.

Or maybe in his movements that aroused her some more, although the effects of the drug were probably gone.

She was still naked, still on him and he kept on touching her. So when he asked if it was really safe for them to part their way, she replied:

"Well, if you're still willingly... I'd rather make sure that there would be no relapse..."

She smiled, slipping her fingers on his back and Sousuke did not ask her if he had the right to try the experiment again.

After all, as he eventually explained her much later when they finally slipped under the sheets, for months now, he saw in her a reference to explain him the habits of civilians, so it was only natural that he was with her for that kind of knowledge too.

And Kaname was perfectly satisfied with the new assignment he had for her.


End file.
